


Day 2 | Mausoleum

by bookishvice



Series: Fictober 2017 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fear Play, Halloween, M/M, Monster Hill AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice
Summary: In Monster Hill, Kris—the oldest vampire on the block—has received no visitors during Halloween for the last couple of years. He blames popular culture and YA literature for people losing their fear and respect of vampires. Then a student of Kris' literature class steps into his mausoleum.





	Day 2 | Mausoleum

Monster Hill is known as the most distinguished neighborhood to visit on All Hallows Eve, or as the modern world calls it, Halloween. All the monster families prepare their homes to receive hundreds of visitors from the city and give them a fun thrill.

However, Kris—the oldest vampire on the block—has received no visitors for the last couple of years. He blames popular culture and YA literature for people losing their fear and respect of vampires. All they want now is sparkles and romantic vamps who nibble a bit, and Kris is _so_ not like that. 

Stone cold and stoic, inflexible in his old-world habits, and with a finely tuned palate for warm blood, Kris resembles the ancient vampires, those who were feared and revered more than romanticized. Incredible creatures who lived to rule over their ever-growing nests. It’s an instinct that remains through the generations and often leaves Kris feeling empty.

It’s true that Kris is solitary by nature, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys loneliness. He deals with it as best as he can, with a full-time job that keeps him occupied during the day and time-consuming projects to fill his nights. But being ignored on Halloween night is starting to take a toll on his confidence, and it digs a deeper hole into the vast emptiness of his life.

Never one to give up without a last fight, this year Kris has prepared the mausoleum on the graveyard near the entrance gate to his hillside home. The thrilling experience he’s prepared is a play on sensory deprivation; no tricks, no gimmicks, just darkness and Kris’s voice slowly driving his prey—er, guests—into trouser-wetting fear.

Perhaps it’s a bit too cerebral an event when people just want to see a vampire with blood dripping down the corner of their mouth, hissing at them. But Kris hopes that at least one person enjoys the delicious thrill of fear in the face of a real and deadly vampire.

Kris stops pacing around the living room, and his fangs elongate just thinking about hearing a person’s pulse ratchet up and knowing he is the cause. To once more feel like the vampires of old, powerful and in control, would be a thrill in itself. First, he must be patient and wait for prey—um, visitors—to step into his domain.

Hopeful once more, Kris glances outside for the hundredth time that night. A group of trick-or-tricksters is walking along his fence. Kris’s halts his breathing and presses up against the window to get a better look, ignoring the pain in his nose from plastering it too hard against the cold glass.

“Let them come in. Please, let them step inside.”

The group pauses at the towering iron-wrought gates, their heads turned towards the cemetery and the fog emanating from among the tombs and mausoleum.

Kris’s sharp-pointed fingernails screech against the glass. “Please…please…”

With a peal of laughter that blasts Kris’s sensitive vampire hearing and leaves him dead inside, the group moves away and down the street to the happier- and fun-looking houses of his monster neighbors.

The glass is cold against Kris’s forehead and his breath fogs up the window. “Face it…You’re not relevant anymore. No one wants to explore fear and mystery.”

Ready to end this torturous night, Kris moves to switch the lights off and go to bed, even though it is only ten at night, when a light outside catches his eye. Time stands still as he watches a lone figure stand by the gate, a tiny flashlight in hand. The visitor paces back and forth, illuminating the ground and the nearby tombstones. Wavering. Hesitating. Kris doesn’t dare hope, doesn’t dare wish. 

Yet when the figure steps through the gate, a savage grin slices across Kris’s mouth and he flits away to give his victim—uh, yeah—a proper welcome.

* * *

Kyungsoo shivers, partly because of the cold, partly because cemeteries at night have always creeped him out, but mostly because he can wait to see the sexy as fuck TA from his Art Theory class.

The moment he laid eyes on Mr. Wu, Kyungsoo’s heart had swooned into a faint and his dick had inflated like a carnival balloon. If the vampire had noticed, he hadn’t said anything. Mr. Wu is always so proper and calm, but rumor is he goes all-out scary vampire on Halloween. Of course, Kyungsoo’s friends had laughed when they gave him the insider info, but Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since then. 

The chance to see Mr. Wu all wild-eyed, fangs out, deadly intent barely contained, makes Kyungsoo’s body vibrate with fear and lust.

Holding back a whimper, Kyungsoo moves further inside the cemetery area, and toward the large mausoleum at the back. Statues and intricately sculpted tombs flank the sides of the path. Tearful angels, vengeful demons, and other creatures Kyungsoo doesn’t dare look at too closely, cast their stony gaze upon him, silently judging his sanity for willingly stepping inside the vampire’s domain.

The mausoleum is a round structure with a domed roof and an impressive columned entrance. The tall doors to the inside look heavy, but when Kyungsoo pushes against them, they open easily with a deep groan. Impenetrable darkness awaits. Not even when Kyungsoo casts his flashlight into the opening does the black recede. 

Kyungsoo licks his lips and hesitates. This is it. This is what he came for. The danger. The thrill. The—A breeze ruffles the ends of his hair, then the sensation of fingertips brushes down his neck. Kyungsoo yelps and lets go of everything. His flashlight falls and the light goes out. The doors clang shut behind him. He steps back, blindly searches around, and then tests the handle upon finding it.

It’s locked.

“Shit.” Kyungsoo drops to his knees and pats around the floor. His trembling hands don’t help one bit in searching for his flashlight. Just when he’s about to cry out for help a deep sonorous voice echoes from the dark.

“Welcome.” 

Kyungsoo stops his frantic search.

“Light has no place in my domain.”

Kyungsoo grimaces at the sound of plastic crunching, because he won’t be getting his trusty keychain flashlight back.

“Why are you here?”

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo stand, brushes his knees, and peers around. Or tries to. The darkness is so thick his eyes aren’t adjusting one bit. It’s like being in space, but without the stars and without nothing to point which way is up and which way is down. It’s like being lost and knowing you’ll never be understood or found. “I-I came to see the vampire.”

A long pause. “Why are you really here?”

Kyungsoo turns, letting his hearing guide him towards the voice but it’s hard when every sound echoes in the mausoleum. “I came to see if he really is as scary as they say.”

“You crave fear then?”

Getting aroused by a dangerous situation is a kink Kyungsoo has never voiced aloud or even shared with his past lovers. He doesn’t understand it himself, yet he knows many would call him sick. So he keeps quiet, and finds other ways to enjoy himself. But there in the dark with Mr. Wu’s voice thrumming in the air…Kyungsoo wants to explore this.

“Tell me, boy.” The words are soft as a caress. Kyungsoo can almost feel each syllable glide across his cheeck, down his neck, right over his rapidly beating pulse.

“You like this, don’t you?” The voice sounds closer. “Being helpless. Held in the unknown.”

The sensation of fingers comes again, this time skittering up Kyungsoo’s arm. He jerks back. “I, uh…it’s not…like that.” Who is he kidding? He is so turned on, his dick is about to burst his zipper open.

A throaty chuckle. “Oh, yes. I can smell it on you. How much this thrills you.”

Kyungsoo whimpers as things keep brushing up against him from all sides. The next words make him still, not only because of what is said, but because the words are said right against his neck. “You are aroused.”

The urge to cover the circus-sized tent that has formed in his pants is strong, but at least absolute darkness helps ease the embarrassment. Kyungsoo trembles. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Mr. Wu’s whisper is low and gravely. “Tell me…”

“I…I just want…” Kyungsoo swallows hard. Can he do this? Can he confess? In the dark anything seems possible. His body trembles with fear and yet Kyungsoo feels like he can do anything. When all other emotions are wiped clean by the thrill of fear, there’s nothing to overthink, nothing to lose.

“Tell me, now.” The tense and demanding words stroke the fires of Kyungsoo’s need. “What do you need?”

Kyungsoo blindly lunges in the direction of the words. The surprise attack works and his body collides with a taller, broader mass. He uses the momentum to push the vampire against the nearest wall, to touch all over his torso, and then rise up on his toes to kiss him. 

Or kissing him was the goal, but not being able to see, Kyungsoo’s lips land on Mr. Wu’s jaw.

A violent hiss and then Kyungsoo’s body is the one against the wall and a large hand with long fingers is pressing against his throat. He stands there dazed for a second, his dick ready to twitch into an explosive orgasm.

Suddenly, soft light starts to illuminate the space. Kyungsoo blinks up at the shadow standing in front of him. Instead of wild eyes full of lust to match Kyungsoo’s, the vampire looks pissed. It’s then Kyungsoo realizes that maybe attempting to maul his TA without warning might not have been the best decision he’s ever made. “Uh, hey, Mr. Wu.”

* * *

Kris glances down in confusion at one of the top students in class as his arousal dies down. Damned it all, why hadn’t he recognized the guy? He’s been so overjoyed at having his first visitor, one who had turned out to be a fear junkie. Kris had given up control and acted on instinct, pushing and indulging. Damned hells, this is one of the best experiences he’s had in a long while, but the school probably has a rule against pressing one’s students up against the wall, ready to grind them into orgasm.

Releasing him, Kris steps back, leaving a safe five-feet of distance between them. The smell of the guy’s arousal is a heady thing, threatening Kris’s control. He clenches his fists. “Mr. Do, what do you think you are doing?”

Kyungsoo looks down, his cheeks and ears staining a lovely red. “I…wanted to see you.” He glances up, dark eyes boring deep into Kris’s. “The real you.”

Kris arches one thick brow. Does the guy like him? Is that what he’s implying? Kris has never been good with subtle hints. “To what end?”

If Kyungsoo’s face gets any redder, Kris will have to consider calling emergency services. Or maybe kissing the living hell out of him, because those lips are simply sinful. The school rules probably have something against that too.

“This is highly inappropriate,” Kris says. “The school’s policy clearly states—”

“‘Favoritism due to interpersonal relations will not be tolerated,’” Kyungsoo recites the rule, and then smiles shyly at Kris. “However, as of six weeks from now, I will no longer be your student.”

Oh. _Oh_. Kris clears his throat. That was…very clear. The guy is not only interested in him, but implying they should explore this thing they just did. Or almost did. “You’ve given this some thought, I see.”

Kyungsoo nods. “All damned semester.”

Oh-kay then.

Kris steps closer, nostrils flaring and the waves of arousal still coming off Kyungsoo. His fangs ache from how much he wants to sink them into that pale, pale neck. Kyungsoo steps back until he’s pressed once more against the mausoleum’s stone wall. His eyes widen when Kris moves in until there’s not an inch of space left between them. The thump of Kyungsoo’s pulse doubling its beat is a delicious lullaby to Kris’s ears.

“You really do enjoy this,” Kris says, learning in closer to take in the sweet scent of blood underneath Kyungsoo’s skin. The guy shivers all over and Kris smiles. “You get off on fear? Maybe even being dominated?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo says. “I do.”

“Very well.” Kris pulls back and licks over his sharp fangs, willing them to recede for now. “It’s a shame we can’t do anything about this now. However, let us go up to the house and we can discuss what will happen in six weeks. Perhaps over hot chocolate and cookies?”

Kyungsoo blinks as if unsure at the turn of events, and then smiles, lips forming into a lovely heart shape. “Sure thing, Mr. Wu.”

As they walk up the hill to the house, Kris thinks about how much he can’t wait to have Kyungsoo screaming in fear and loving every minute of it. 

 

Time doesn’t fly fast enough. 

Yet during that time, the two manage to spend almost every day together, be it cooking, watching a movie, or sitting on the wide porch and looking down at the lively neighborhood. The day classes are finally over, they race back home and tear their clothes off for a long fantastic weekend of fear and fucking. 

Kyungsoo stepped in for a thrill and stayed to fill the vast emptiness of Kris’s life.


End file.
